Sometimes
by Uchiha Vnie-chan
Summary: Hey, aku menyayangimu. Seperti kau menyayangiku. Sometimes, the best way to stay close to someone you love is being just a friend. / a D'KIRA friendship story.  Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, and Shikamaru.


**Sometimes**, the best way to stay close to **someone you love** is being just **a friend.**

.

.

**Sometimes**

© Uchiha Vnie-chan

.

Standard Disclaimer Applied

.

.

AU, Mengambil setting dari fanfiksi **D'KIRA**

.

.

**Kau** adalah sebuah kisah di antara ketidaksempurnaan hidup.

**Kau** mengajarkan begitu banyak hal. **Kau** memberikan begitu banyak arti. **Kau** pula yang membagi begitu banyak makna.

**Kau** adalah pemberhentian ketika aku merasa lemah dan tak berdaya. **Kau** akan dengan senang hati menyalurkan segenap kekuatan yang kaupunya demi membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukan. Kau akan tersenyum, meyakinkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

**Kau** adalah dirimu.

Yang bersedia mengulurkan tangan saat aku terjatuh. Yang tak pernah lelah berjalan di sampingku.

**Kau** adalah manifestasi dari apa yang mereka sebut cinta, yang mereka sebut sayang, yang mereka sebut berarti. Yang kusebut **segalanya**.

**Kau** adalah hal paling berharga yang kumiliki.

Karena **kau** adalah musim panasku—yang memberi kehangatan dan menyinari setiap sudut gelap yang disimpan sang malam, tempat yang tak pernah ditemukan oleh siapapun, tempat aku biasa berada.

Karena **kau** adalah musim gugurku—yang merontokkan segala gundah seperti dedaunan yang kian meranggas jatuh perlahan menuju tanah.

Karena **kau** adalah musim dinginku—yang begitu murni, putih, dan suci. Yang meski dingin tak lantas membuatku kehilangan rasa hangat di dalam hatiku. Yang membekukan semua rasa sakitku.

Karena **kau** adalah musim semiku—yang membuat warna-warna indah dalam hidupku yang semula monokrom, yang awalnya tak indah. Kau membuatku menjadi karya yang begitu menarik. Yang membuatku mekar menjadi bunga yang cantik.

**Kau** mengubah hidupku—membuatku merasa bahwa aku adalah manusia paling beruntung di dunia ini. Beruntung karena memilikimu dan semua waktu yang telah kita lalui bersama.

**Kau** adalah **sahabat**

.

.

"When I'm with you, I think if that's what having a brother is like."

—Uzumaki **Naruto**

.

.

"I'm just being selfish. I'm here on my own free will. I used to always cry and give up. I nearly went the wrong way. But you, you showed me the right way. I was always chasing you. Wanting to overtake you. I just wanted to walk with you. I wanted to be with you. You changed me. Your smile saved me. So, I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because, I love you."

—Hyuuga** Hinata**

.

.

"We have walked through the darkness of this world, that's why we're able to see even a sliver of light."

—Sabaku no** Gaara**

.

.

"Death isn't something to be afraid of. Worse than death is a life that helps no one. I'm not afraid of giving my life if it will help someone who is important to me."

—Haruno** Sakura**

.

.

"Why? Why did you come so far for me?"

—Uchiha** Sasuke**

.

.

"I believe you have the potential to bloom into something even more beautiful than the cosmos."

—Yamanaka** Ino**

.

.

"Like I said before, I'm just being me, and you should just being you. It's so stupid to talk about all the things that you're not."

—Nara **Shikamaru**

.

.

"A...bond?"

—**Sai**

.

.

Aku mengenal**mu** sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Saat aku baru mengenal dunia, saat aku tak tahu apa yang mereka sebut benar dan salah.

Aku bangga menyebut ini sebagai takdir. Bahwa kita, memang ditakdirkan untuk menjalin ikatan kuat bernama persahabatan.

Kita tumbuh bersama. Kita bertambah tinggi, bertambah berat, bertambah dewasa. Dan semua kita lalui bersama, kita jalani bersama.

Tapi **kau**, tetaplah diri**mu**. Dan aku, tetaplah diriku.

Seperti saat pertama kita mengenal, seperti saat pertama kita merasakan sebuah ikatan.

Karena kita tetaplah sama. Tetaplah sahabat.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Apa kita akan seperti ini, selamanya?"

"Bergantung pada apa yang kaumaksud 'selamanya', Sakura."

"Sampai habis nyawa kita, mungkin?"

"Apa yang kauingin dalam kurun waktu 'selamanya' itu?"

"Bersamamu. Bersama kalian. Menghabiskan 'selamanya' dalam kisah persahabatan yang indah. Bisakah?"

"Tentu."

.

.

"Mau berjanji?"

"Apa?"

"Selamanya, jadilah **sahabatku**."

.

.

_Whenever the world cant hear you,_

_come and share whatever you are thinking about to me._

_Whenever your love leave you alone,_

_come and put your head to my soulder if you wanna cry._

_When you tired with everything in your life,_

_come and go for refreshing with me._

_I have you._

_You have us._

_How lucky me, and I'm proud to be one little part in your life, to fill up your story of life._

_Thanks for everything._

_._

_._

"Kalian menempati tempat yang paling penting dihatiku, kau tahu?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

_If I could wish for one thing, I'd take the smile that you bring._

_Wherever you go in this world, I'll come along._

_Together we dream the same dream._

_Forever, I'm here for you, and you're here for me._

.

.

"Kau hanya perlu menolehkan kepala dan membalikkan badan karena aku selalu ada di sana."

.

.

_And when you call my name, I'll listen for the sound._

.

.

"Kau itu benar-benar malaikat penjagaku, Gaara."

"_Guardian Angel_?"

"Kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu. Kau seperti seorang jin yang dengan ajaib menjawab teriakan minta tolongku!"

"Kau samakan aku dengan jin?"

"A-a-a, aku hanya bergurau. Berhenti memasang tampang mengintimidasi begitu."

.

.

_It's so rare to find friends like you._

_The way we talk, the things you say_

_The way you make it all okay._

.

.

"Ino, kau tahu tidak, kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Kau pikir kau lebih bagus daripada aku, hah?"

"Kau itu cewek tercerewet, hobi dandan, _shoppaholic_, tukang diet—"

"Dan kau, Sakura, adalah cewek sok pintar, hobi menasehati orang seenaknya, cengeng, maniak belajar, jidat lebar—"

"Dan semua itu membuatku tambah sayang padamu!"

.

.

Pernah terbesit suatu kisah dalam benakku, di saat aku dan **kau** manyanyikan sebuah senandung dalam kebahagiaan yang melingkupi sekitar kita. **Kau** dan aku seperti sebuah simfoni yang menenangkan jiwa, yang membagi syahdu. Dan alunan nada yang mengikat kita dalam sebuah kebersamaan.

Pernah pula cerita indah menghampiri mimpiku, di saat **kau** dan aku menatap hamparan bintang yang terlukis langit malam. **Kau** menanti sebuah bintang jatuh yang konon mampu mengambulkan permohonan**mu**, permohonan kita. Dan **kau** tersenyum saat aku bertanya tentang doa**mu**, harapan**mu**. Lalu **kau** mengatakannya kepadaku: aku ingin kita bersama, tanpa ada batas waktu.

.

.

"Apa arti persahabatan menurutmu, Hinata-chan?"

"Bagiku, persahabatan adalah seperti bintang di langit. Seberapa jauh pun, ia tetap terlihat indah dan bersinar."

"Kalau menurutmu, Ino?"

"Kalau aku sih, persahabatan itu berarti mau berbagi. Berbagi suka, duka, sakit, senang."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura-chan?"

"Persahabatan itu menyatu dalam jiwa; ia mau memberi kebebasan dan tidak mengikat dalam batas yang sempit."

"Sai?"

"Persahabatan memiliki persfektif yang berbeda-beda bagi setiap orang, tapi tetap terlihat indah dari sudut manapun kita melihatnya. Seperti sebuah _masterpiece_ dalam kehidupan."

"Oy, Teme."

"Tanpa sentuhan, tanpa isyarat, tanpa kata—persahabatan bisa saling memahami."

"Gaara?"

"Persahabatan membuatku menjadi diriku sendiri, dan membuatmu menjadi dirimu sendiri—apa adanya. Yang memercayai bahkan saat aku tak percaya lagi pada diri sendiri."

"Shikamaru, jangan tidur terus! Setidaknya, berikan satu-dua patah kata tentang arti persahabatan untukmu!"

"Merepotkan. Tapi meskipun kau merepotkan, aku tetap di sini bersamamu."

.

.

"Kau sendiri, Naruto? Bagimu, seperti apa arti persahabatan?"

"Aku mungkin memang tidak pintar merangkai kata-kata. Aku hanya perlu satu kata untuk memaknai persahabatan: **segalanya**."

.

.

"Kaubuatkan ini semua untuk kami?"

"Ya, semua ini memang untuk kalian."

"Kau sangaaaat baik, Hinata-chan! Uh, ramennya benar-benar enak! Kau benar-benar hebat, _two thumbs up_!"

"Dalam rangka apa kau membuat makanan sebanyak—dan seenak ini?"

"Jangan bilang kalian lupa. Hari ini perayaan tepat enam balas tahun persahabatan kita, kan!"

.

.

"Lukisan ini indah sekali, Sai. Apa mereka yang jadi objekmu itu adalah kita?"

"Terima kasih. Dan ya, itu adalah kita."

"Apa judulnya?"

"Entahlah, aku tak punya ide, aku tak pandai dalam memberi judul, kau tahu sendiri."

"Sayang sekali karya seindah ini tanpa judul. Bagaimana kalau, 'Sahabat'? Aku tahu judul itu terlalu sederhana, tapi setidaknya mewakili lukisan ini secara keseluruhan, kan?"

"Ah, kau benar, Sakura. Kunamai lukisan ini: 'Sahabat'. Seperti kita semua."

_._

_._

_If someone asked me what was the greatest moment of my life, I'm gonna said, "When I'm still being your friend, until now."_

_._

_._

Dan saat itu tiba.

Saat yang membuatku gelisah, tak mampu memejamkan mata barang sedetik pun. Yang membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat, yang membuat nafasku menjadi sesak.

Lantas, ketakutan menguasai.

Kenapa?

Apa ini masih dapat kusebut sebagai persahabatan? Apa ini adalah kesalahan terbesar yang akan menodai kesucian persahabatan?

.

.

"Hey, pernah dengar kisah sepasang sahabat yang saling jatuh cinta?"

"Bukankah itu adalah tema umum cerita remaja?"

"Benar. Tapi menurutku, hal itu tetap terdengar menarik. Sepasang sahabat yang saling jatuh cinta. Bukankah itu terdengar konyol tapi juga menyedihkan?"

"Ya."

.

.

**Karena ini adalah kisah persahabatan. Dan sahabat tidak baik saling jatuh cinta.**

.

.

Tolong ingatkan aku. Peringatkan saat aku sudah melangkah terlalu jauh, saat aku sudah terjerat terlalu kuat, saat aku sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam.

Karena entah sejak kapan, aku mulai melihatmu bukan sebagai kawan. Mulai menatapmu bukan sebagai teman.

Mulai mencintaimu bukan sebagai layaknya sahabat...

.

.

"Hey, Teme."

"Hn?"

"Seandainya suatu saat nanti kita dihadapkan pada suatu kondisi tersulit—yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika itu benar-benar terjadi—disaat kau harus memilih: **cintamu** atau **sahabatmu**, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak bisa melepas satu apalagi keduanya."

"Kalau begitu, sama saja dengan egois, kan?"

"Aku akan miliki keduanya. Karena aku tidak akan pernah menyerah."

"Huh, memangnya bisa?"

.

"Kalau kau?"

"Aku, mungkin akan memilih **sahabat**."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak mau kehilangan."

.

.

Benarkah ini adalah sebuah dosa?

Cinta. Sahabat.

Bukankah keduanya adalah hal yang membuat hidupku dan juga hidup**mu** lebih berarti? Lantas mengapa keduanya kini seperti bertolak belakang, seperti ingin saling menikam, seperti siap kapan saja menghempaskan kita ke dalam jurang penyesalan?

Katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

"Aku jatuh cinta."

"Baguslah, akhirnya kau menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk jadi tambatan hatimu."

"Sayangnya, aku rasa tidak seperti itu. Kisah cintaku tak akan seindah dongeng yang berakhir dengan _happily ever after_."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi pesimis begitu? Seperti bukan Sakura saja."

"Karena aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar, Ino. Aku mempertaruhkan apa yang tidak seharusnya aku pertaruhkan."

.

.

"Tahu tidak, aku adalah orang yang nekad."

"Yah, aku cukup mengenalmu—oh tidak, aku memang sangat mengenalmu. Aku tahu bagaimana kau dan apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah semua ini."

"Coba tebak."

"Kau tidak akan menyerah."

"Itu tidak spesifik, Shika."

"Kau akan lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan dia. Untuk mendapat apa yang kauinginkan. Bahkan kau akan memilih menyakiti dirimu dan hal yang paling berharga yang kau miliki demi semua itu."

"Analisa yang terlampau jauh, kurasa."

"Kau bodoh, Ino. Kau benar-benar bodoh kalau sampai kaulakukan semua itu."

.

.

"Aku mencintainya. Dan aku tak akan melepasnya."

.

.

"Bisakah kau melihatku? Selama ini, aku menunggu kau bisa melihatku di sini yang mencintaimu."

.

.

"Demi Tuhan, dia sahabatmu! Tak sepantasnya kau mencintai dia, Gaara!"

"Kenapa? Dimana letak kesalahanku mencintai Sakura?"

.

.

"Gaara membutuhkanmu. Karena mungkin, kau memang satu-satunya alasan dia untuk tetap hidup."

.

.

"Maaf, Hinata-chan. Aku mencintai dia. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya menangis dan membiarkan dia terlihat lemah."

.

.

"Dia menolakku. Karena dia lebih memilihmu, Sakura-chan."

"Aku tidak bisa bersama dia. Aku bukan gadis yang tepat untuknya. Aku mungkin tak akan bisa membuat dia bahagia. Kau yang lebih pantas, Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun..."

.

.

"Dulu kau bilang kau lebih memilih sahabat. Tapi sekarang, kurasa kau akan menelan kata-katamu sendiri. Mencoba jadi pecundang, eh, Dobe?"

.

.

"Aku sudah merelakan kau dengannya, Sakura-chan."

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Ada seseorang yang mencintaimu begitu banyak, yang tak lelah menantimu. Dan aku rasa, dia bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia."

.

.

"Demi Gaara, demi kesembuhannya. Aku akan bersamanya. Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku. Mungkin ini tidak adil untukmu. Tapi, semuanya memang terlihat tidak adil, sekarang."

.

.

"Kenapa aku yang harus berkorban?"

"Karena dia sahabatmu. Mereka sahabatmu. Dan kau ingat, kan, apa hakikat dari persahabatan? Rela berkorban, bukan begitu?"

"Persetan dengan semua itu. Memangnya ini semua masih pantas kita sebut sebagai persahabatan? Kau tahu, tak akan ada sahabat yang membiarkan sahabatnya menanggung beban dan sakit seorang diri."

.

.

"Aku benci orang yang tega membohongi dirinya sendiri."

.

.

"Aku di sampingmu, kenapa kau mengulurkan tanganmu pada yang lain?"

.

.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! What does he has that I don't have?"

.

.

"Kau tak pernah mencintaiku, Ino. Kau hanya melihatku sebagai dia. Kau benar-benar wanita jahat. Tapi aku juga jahat. Aku jahat karena tidak bisa melepasmu. Aku jahat karena melukai hatiku sendiri. Aku jahat karena mempertahankan perasaanku terhadapmu."

"Ternyata, pria jahat memang untuk wanita jahat, ya?"

.

.

"Kau melukaiku, tahu."

.

.

"Kalau begini terus, bukan hanya hati kita masing-masing yang akan hancur. Tapi persahabatan kita juga."

.

.

"But sooner or later, it's over."

.

.

"Tolong hentikan. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan."

.

.

Akhiri. Akhiri semua ini. Akhiri semua kesakitan ini.

Akhiri semua kekacauan dan dosa ini.

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?

Apa yang bisa **kau**lakukan?

.

.

"**Terkadang** untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, kita harus mengorbankan hal yang telah kita miliki. Atau sebaliknya, ketika kau kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, maka akan ada sesuatu yang lain sebagai penggantinya."

"Sekarang kau hanya perlu memilih. Mana yang ingin kaukorbankan? Kau lebih bisa menahan rasa sakit yang mana? Kehilangan cinta, atau kehilangan sahabat?"

.

.

"Orang egois sepertimu, kalau melepas sesuatu pasti karena teman."

.

.

Sekarang aku mengerti.

Mempertahankan**mu** adalah membiarkan**mu** memilih jalan**mu** dan memilih bagaimana menjalani takdir**mu**. Seperti aku yang mencoba untuk memilih jalanku dan memilih bagaimana menjalani takdirku.

.

.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar sahabat yang menyebalkan, ya?"

.

.

"Kau memang merepotkan."

.

.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu sepanjang hidupku. Dan aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku."

.

.

Hey, aku menyayangi**mu**. Seperti **kau** menyayangiku.

Dan aku tak pernah ingin kehilangan**mu**.

**Terkadang**, **kau** dan aku harus berkorban banyak, untuk mempertahankan banyak hal—yang berharga.

.

.

"Kau mau merelakanku?"

"Apapun. Demi kebahagiaanmu. Demi kebaikan kita semua."

"Demi persahabatan kita?"

"Ya."

.

.

"**Sometimes**, the best way to stay close to someone you love is being just a friend."

.

.

Sahabat adalah orang yang mau memahami saat kita berkata, "Uh, aku lupaa!"

menunggu saat kita berteriak, "Tungguin!"

menghibur saat kita mengadu, "Aku sakit hati."

ada saat kita meminta, "Aku butuh kamu."

tak mendendam saat kita bilang, "Apaan sih?"

selalu membantu saat kita memohon, "Please, Mate, help me~"

tersenyum tulus saat kita berkata, "Aku ingin bahagia."

dan masih tertawa meski kita bilang, "Kamu tuh ya, nyebeliiin!"

Meski hanya hal sederhana, bagian dari persahabatan tetap menjadi sebuah kisah yang indah, bukan?

.

.

Two Voices One Song © OST Barbie and The Diamond Princess

.

.

Author's note: 'Kau' yang bercetak **tebal** sama arti dengan 'kalian'.

Saya tahu, fic ini random abis.

Saya tahu, fic ini gak jelas.

Saya tahu fic ini bukan sebuah karya yang indah.

Tapi saya persembahkan karya ini untuk sahabat-sahabat saya, yang telah mengajari saya bagaimana menikmati hidup, bagaimana mengenyahkan keputusasaan, bagaimana melupakan rasa sakit. Untuk **kau** yang selalu ada untuk saya.

Karena aku menyayangi**mu**.

.

.

Fanfiksi ini mengambil setting yang sama dengan fanfiksi terdahulu saya yang berjudul D'KIRA. Mengisahkan tentang persahabatan sekelompok remaja dan segala konflik dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Bagi yang berkenan, silahkan baca juga D'KIRA. #promositerselubung

Saya tahu fanfiksi ini sama tidak jelasnya dengan D'KIRA (yang project-nya mandek ditengah jalan). Tanpa awal yang jelas, tanpa akhir yang jelas. Bahkan dialog pun tidak jelas. Benar-benar karya yang tidak jelas. #stresssendiri

Saya menyuguhkan fanfiksi ini agar pembaca dapat berimajinasi sendiri mengenai kisah lengkapnya, saya hanya memberikan gambaran umum dan plot utama. Jadi, silahkan minna-san mengembangkan konsep cerita ini secara mandiri. :) (Okay, saya mengaku, saya memang tidak pandai membuat dekripsi, mengembangkan plot, maupun merancang dialog. Jadi ceritanya pas-pasan)

Quotes masing-masing karakter pada bagian awal diambil dari **Naruto** dan **Naruto Shippuuden** karya Masashi Kishimoto. Dan beberapa quotes lainnya saya dapatkan dari sahabat-sahabat saya, sumber-sumber lain, dan hasil _brainstorming_.

**.**

**.**

**Bersedia meninggalkan jejak berupa review? :)**

Only story: 2370 words


End file.
